Sonic Legends: Fire and Ice
by jweaks2016
Summary: When a mysterious cat from another dimension comes to eliminate Blaze the Cat, the last known pyro kinetic in the universe, Sonic and the others must face this newcomer. However, after learning that the cat doesn't want to kill Blaze, but has to in order to stay alive, the heroes must hatch a plan to save the icy cat and stop his masters, before they all get frozen over.
1. Enter the Blizzard

**Hey everyone!**

**Just to let all of you know, I'm new to this area of fiction, so if my first story isn't that good, please don't be upset or hate. After all, everyone needs practice in order to be good at something.**

**My previous fictions have been about Kung Fu Panda and what adventures I've put the characters through. Transitioning from movies to gaming is an odd switch, I know. I do include some OCs that I've concocted, but when it comes to this branch of fiction, I don't think I'll add that many extra characters.**

**FYI, I am known to unexpectedly kill of OCs and possibly some minor characters from the original group. I can also make things very funny or very dark, so be prepared for that. Don't believe that I like to kill off OCs? Check out my profile, then you'll change your mind.**

**Anyway, enough blabbing about this and that! I'll get on with the start of the story now. Hope you enjoy!**

*With Sonic, midday*

The Fastest Thing Alive sped through the park, heading back to the "headquarters" where he and all of his friends hung out most of the time.

"WHOOOOOO!" Sonic shouted in glee as he zipped through the streets, glided on building walls, and leaped across rooftops.

Riding through the streets, Shadow the Hedgehog sat on his motorcycle, going almost as fast as Sonic. Soon, the Blue Blur appeared next to his moody counterpart and smiled.

"For the 'Ultimate Life Form', you aren't very fast with this thing!" Sonic taunted. "You can run as fast as I can! Why don't you just do that instead of riding this stupid—"

The younger hedgehog stopped when Shadow growled in annoyance and sped ahead of the Fastest Thing Alive.

"Touchy! Touchy!" Sonic jeered before speeding up until he eventually was alongside the Ultimate Life Form again.

* * *

*With Amy, back at the headquarters, twenty minutes later*

"When'll Sonic be back?" The love-stricken hedgehog whined.

"Come on, Amy," Tails exclaimed in his usual peppy attitude, "I'm sure he'll be back soon!"

"Yeah, that blue hedgehog could break the sound barrier just by jogging in the park," Knuckles added, sitting back farther in his chair. "I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

"Why'd Shadow even agree to that race anyway?" Amy complained, sticking out her lip and beginning to pout.

"It was the only way to get Sonic to stop bothering him about racing," Rouge said nonchalantly as she passed the three, heading to the kitchen. "Even I'd do anything to stop that, even though we're comrades."

"Shouldn't you and Shadow be back at G.U.N.? Isn't there some warehouse that needs to be investigated or some espionage project that you need to be working on?" The red echidna asked in frustration.

After a moment, the female bat came back out of the kitchen carrying some snacks. "Dear Knuckles, I'm beginning to think that you don't want me around!

"I'm just asking…" The echidna defended.

"Well, I th—"

Tails was cut off by Sonic, who threw open the doors to the headquarters and stormed in; the four who were already in the room could almost see steam pouring out of the blue hedgehog's head.

Trailing behind slightly, Shadow calmly walked in with a slight smirk on his face.

"What's up with Sonic?" The young fox asked.

"I beat him. I knew a shortcut back here that he didn't," Sonic's darker counterpart replied, plopping down on a couch, leaning back, and closing his eyes.

"I'll go comfort him!" Amy volunteered quickly before running after the Fastest Thing Alive.

Knuckles chuckled softly at the pink hedgehog's excitement for such a task. "She's gonna drive Sonic insane someday."

* * *

*With Silver and Blaze, in the headquarters training room*

After the whole ordeal with Iblis, Silver and Blaze had finally been reunited after a few months and had decided to stay with the others and help them fight Dr. Robotnik and other villains. After all, their dimensions could just contact them if they ever needed assistance.

Silver had been training for over two hours now, practicing his hand-to-hand combat against punching bags and dummies as well as honing his telekinetic abilities against fake targets.

Sitting over in the corner, watching her friend train, was Blaze the Cat.

"You train way too often," Blaze called out as Silver used his telekinesis to whip around the dummies and slam them in to one another. "You really do want to get better; become more powerful."

The hedgehog only grunted in reply as he lifted a very heavy metal ball with his mind and held it in the air for twenty seconds.

The purple feline only shook her head and smiled. "Charming. You really know how to carry a conversation."

"Is that sarcasm?" Silver asked, breathing heavily.

"Nooooooo…" Came the reply, also containing friendly sarcasm.

"Oh. Well alright, then."

With that, Silver went back to training while Blaze just sat in her corner with a smirk on her face.

"So naïve…" She murmured to herself.

* * *

*With Blizzard the Cat, in the Frostbite dimension*

"So, you guys wanted to see me?" Blizzard asked, walking up to a stand which held four figures with cloaks on, hiding their faces.

Blizzard wore no clothes other than his gloves, a pair of socks, and his shoes. His gloves were encased in ice and his socks and shoes were always covered in snow, no matter what the temperature was. He had white and light blue fur all over his body, and he possessed the ability to control ice and snow, as well as influence people's minds if he was touching their head. He was also an extreme goof-off and a jokester.

The Frostbite dimension was a severely cold dimension with snow always falling from the sky and ice always on the ground. The sun never came out, since it was always blocked out by the clouds, and the average temperature there was around forty degrees.

"You will address us with respect," One figure commanded.

"Oh, so sorry. You wanted to see me, oh great Frostbite Council?" The cat rephrased, mockingly bowing to the four figures.

"You have been assigned a new task," Another council member thundered, tossing a metallic disk down to Blizzard. "This holodisk contains details about your mission as well as your location. When you have arrived at your destination, look for Blaze the Cat. Carry out that task to the letter, and you will be greatly rewarded."

"Can I look at my assignment now?" Blizzard asked.

"No! Wait until you arrive at your destination!" A figure boomed.

"Pretty please?" The cat pleaded.

"NO!" All four of the council members shouted, making the ground shake a little.

"Just a peek?"

In response, the figures stood up and loomed over the cat, making their fists shimmer light blue.

"Alright! I'm goin'!" Blizzard exclaimed in a tiny voice, walking off. "Thick headed, egotistical, good-for-nothing council members."

**There it is! Sorry for the short chapter, but this is just a sample of the story. I would like your guys' feedback on this and let me know if I should continue this story or not.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Awaiting your opinions…**


	2. An Icy Rivalry

**Hey everyone! Due to the small, yet important feedback I got, I've decided that I will continue the story. I can always monitor the progress and such through the number of views each chapter gets, so I can guess if you guys like it or not.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

*With Rouge and Knuckles, two hours later, at the headquarters*

While the young fox was tinkering with his inventions, gadgets, and machines, the red echidna was preoccupied with yet another heated conversation with Rouge.

"Look, all I'm saying is that it wouldn't kill ya to just hang around G.U.N. a little more than you already do." Knuckles defended, folding his arms.

"Don't give me orders!" The bat hissed. "For your information, I like this place! It makes me feel at peace, that is when you're not on my back about being here often!"

"I am NOT always bugging you about being here!" The echidna shot.

"Oh PLEASE, Knuckles, every two days you bring it up! I'm beginning to think that you don't care for me!" She exclaimed, winking at him at the end of her sentence.

"YOU'RE—"

"Batty. Yes, I know that line by heart. You've said it so many times I can't forget it," Rouge finished, yawning. "Honestly, it's getting old."

The red echidna's left eye twitched in frustration, but his attention was quickly grabbed by a knock at the main door.

"That must be Cream! I'll get it!" Tails cheered, running for the door.

However, when the fox opened the door, he was surprised and a little saddened to find a white and light blue furred cat standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to bother you all. My name is Blizzard the Cat," Blizzard stated, sweating profusely. "Does a Blaze the Cat live here?"

* * *

*With Sonic and the others, ten minutes later*

"Hey! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" The Blue Blur exclaimed, walking up to the newcomer and shaking his hand.

"Blizzard the Cat. Nice to meet you." The white and light blue cat replied, shaking back.

After the visitor had been introduced to the other heroes and what each of them was capable of, Blizzard made an attempt to restate this to see if he could get it right.

"So we have a super-fast blue hedgehog, a love stricken pink hedgehog, a tech-savvy fox who can fly, an echidna who's always ready to fight, a moody and serious dark counterpart of the blue hedgehog, a bat who steals things, a purple cat who can control fire from another dimension, and a silver furred telekinetic hedgehog from the future," Blizzard listed.

The group of heroes in front of him nodded, signaling that he had gotten it right.

"I'm not in a mental asylum or a funny farm right?" The newcomer asked, scratching his head.

Sonic quickly zipped to Blizzard's side and slapped him on the back. "I like this guy; he's got a good sense of humor."

"You need a fan or something?" Silver asked. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm not made for this heat," Blizzard panted, fanning himself.

"It's seventy-two degrees outside!" Knuckles stated, motioning to the sunny day out the window.

"WHAT?" The white cat choked before running to the bathroom, filling the bathtub up with water, sticking his finger in the water, and jumping in.

The others made their way to see what was wrong with their new guest.

"That was odd," Tails stated.

"He's still more normal than Sonic," Shadow added stalely.

After shooting his darker counterpart a death glare, the Fastest Thing Alive slowly walked up to Blizzard.

"You alright?" Sonic asked.

"Careful Sonic!" Amy called from behind him, making the hedgehog roll his eyes.

"I'm just not used to the temperature. Where I come from, the average temperature is forty-five degrees on a hot day." Blizzard replied, sinking deeper into the water.

"Geez. Where do you come from where it's so cold?" Rouge asked, shivering.

"Frostbite dimension. I can control ice and snow, as well as influence people by touching their heads." The cat responded, splashing some water on his face.

"So you can control ice?" Blaze asked, becoming stern all of the sudden.

"Did I stutter?" Blizzard asked, then turned and looked at the others. "Did anyone here me stutter?"

Shadow chuckled softly at the guest's remark. "This guy's alright."

"Why're you here?" Blaze questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll answer that as soon as I get dried off and get my ice cuffs on. Without those I think I'll melt," The cat stated as he got out of the bathtub, but suddenly broke out into a wide grin and raised his eyebrows. "It just occurred to me that I just took a bath in front of you all."

Everyone except for Shadow, Blaze, and Silver laughed at this remark.

"Never mind," Shadow said, "He's just like the blue annoyance."

* * *

*Twenty minutes later*

After snapping on two shiny metal bracelets on his wrists, the sweat on Blizzard's body froze immediately and he brushed them off.

"Ah, much better. Could I get a frozen corndog?" The white cat asked.

"Nah. We don't have any. I make a great chili dog, though!" Sonic exclaimed, sitting down in front of the newcomer.

"I don't really do heat; sorry," Blizzard replied, waving his hand to dismiss the offer.

"Don't do hot you say?" Rouge asked very sweetly, walking up behind Sonic. "I'd say you look hot still!"

"Rouge!" Knuckles snapped.

"You two a couple?" Blizzard asked, pointing at the bat and the echidna.

"NO!" Knuckles roared.

"Not with that attitude." The bat replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Coulda fooled me…" The white cat murmured. "Anyway, as promised, I'll tell you all why I'm here!"

Blizzard paused for a dramatic silence.

"Go on…" Amy prodded, sitting down next to Sonic and wrapping her arms around his body as the blue hedgehog tried desperately to pry her off.

"I'm was sent by the Frostbite Council to…" The guest started as he pulled out his holodisk, opened it up, and started to read it, "…Travel to blah blah blah, destination and coordinates, and find the last know pyrokinetic in the universe known as Blaze the Cat. Eliminate her and you will receive fame, wealth, and a position on the council. Failing to do so will result in debt, public shaming, and death by extreme heat."

After putting away the disk, a shocked Blizzard looked up at the horrified expressions of the heroes, except for Shadow, who raised an eyebrow.

"That's my first time reading it, I swear." The white cat added, holding his arms in the air.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again.

"Well this is awkward…" Blizzard said nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

Finally, Blaze approached him with her fists encased in fire.

"Don't hurt me…" The new guest squeaked.

**Taadaa! End of chapter!**

**Hope you all are enjoying it!**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**More to come…**


	3. Heated Tension

**Hey everyone! Glad you guys are responding so well to the story! I hope to continue to meet your guys' expectations and fill the story with humor, action, suspense, and a tiny, itty-bitty bit of romance.**

**If you all are surprised by my posting speed, I am known to be one of the fastest posters on FanFiction; it's what I do. Since, though, the season of spring is my busiest time of year, I won't be able to post every day like a used to.**

**Here's the new chapter!**

"Before you get mad, maybe we can sort this out!" Blizzard fumbled over his words as he stumbled backwards across the room, tripping and falling over objects along the way to avoid a furious Blaze.

"You were sent here to KILL me?" The pyrokinetic cat roared, the flames encasing her hands getting brighter, larger, and hotter.

"I didn't know at the time! I mean, the council told me not to read it until I found you all! In hind sight, that probably was a bit suspicious, but that's not the point!" The newcomer babbled, continuing to stumble for an escape route, but finding none. "The truth is that I'm not a murderer and I find you all quite nice and please don't kill me!"

"Blaze! Wait!" Silver called out, making the purple cat stop in her tracks.

"Thank you, good sir," Blizzard squeaked, looking past Blaze at the silver hedgehog.

"Fire and ice don't get along, Silver! You know that! Besides, he was sent here to kill me! Do you want that?" The pyrokinetic asked, turning to her friend.

"What?" Silver choked, "Why would you ask that? I'd never want anything bad to happen to you, but I believe Blizzard's story. He doesn't seem like the killing type."

"Listen to your boyfriend!" The white cat added softly, making Blaze blast him with a burst of fire.

"If you don't follow your orders, though," Amy stated, still clinging to Sonic, "then you'll die too."

"And there's no hiding from these guys on the council…" Blizzard sighed, cautiously walking past Blaze and sitting down on a couch. "I'm doomed either way."

"Sounds like your problem, not mine," The pyrokinetic spat.

Tails' eyes widened and Amy covered her mouth with her hands at Blaze's remark.

"That's not like her to say that," Sonic murmured to himself before walking up to Blizzard.

The white cat looked half-heartedly at the purple cat and sighed again. "And I thought I was cold hearted."

"What if we help you, hm?" Sonic suggested, sitting on the arm of the couch where Blizzard was. "You could stay here with us until we come up with something!"

"What? Sonic, I highly disag—"

Blaze was cut off by a wave of the Blue Blur's hand, dismissing the purple cat's protests.

"That'd be great! Although, I'd hate to impose on you all like that…" The newcomer hesitated.

"Great! Don't impose! Leave!" Blaze shot.

"BLAZE!" Silver shouted. "ENOUGH!"

"I'd be fine with it," Rouge stated.

"Me too," Tails added.

"Sounds alright to me," Knuckles chimed in.

"We'd love to have you here," Amy exclaimed.

"I personally don't care," Shadow said in his usual flat tone.

"You all are great," Blizzard said, smiling weakly, "Alright, I'll stay."

Everyone, but Shadow and Blaze, smiled and cheered due to the recent good news. Shadow shrugged and walked away to clean his motorcycle while Blaze stood by the main door sulking.

"Come on, Hot Head," Blizzard joked, lightly punching the pyrokinetic on the shoulder as he walked past her, "I'm sure you'll WARM UP to me eventually! Ha!"

* * *

*With Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, in Eggman's secret laboratory, ten minutes later*

"Oh, what could I do this time to destroy Sonic and his friends?" The mad scientist thought aloud as he sat back in his chair, thinking.

"You could create a robotic replica of Sonic to destroy him!" A robot suggested.

"Done that…" Eggman replied, sighing.

"You could create a dark counterpart of the blue hedgehog!" Another android said.

"Done that too. That one somehow turned against me too!"

"That's not what I meant, Dr. Robotnik," The robot protested, "What I meant was that we could take the World Rings that Sonic has used in the past, match it with all of the heroes' DNA and personal data, and create a dark, strong, and powerful version of the group of heroes now!"

"A Darkspine version of all the heroes you say?" The scientist restated, sitting up and scratching his chin, "That sounds like it might work! They were able to defeat Metal Sonic due to the fact that there was only one of him and three of those pesky brats! But if you duplicate all of them, then they would never be able to defeat them! Genius!"

"Thank you, Doctor." The droid stated, bowing to his creator, only to be whacked on the head.

"I came up with this idea! Not you!" Eggman boasted.

"Of course, Dr. Robotnik." The robot apologized, backing away from the thick mad scientist.

* * *

*With Blaze, a half hour later*

The telekinetic hedgehog floated up to the roof of the headquarters building, finding Blaze sitting on the edge with her head in her hands.

"Thought I'd find you up here," Silver stated, sitting next to his friend.

"Why didn't you stick up for me down there?" Blaze asked, not looking up.

Silver sighed. "The real question is why did you act like you did down there? Blizzard said that he didn't want to kill anyone, but you still acted like you hated him. He doesn't mean any harm."

"I don't know what it is about me, Silver, but whenever I'm around ice or water, I get angry and fired up. I don't like the water. One, I'm a cat, and secondly, I'm a pyrokinetic, which doubles the reason why I don't like his kind."

"I guess I understand. All I'm asking is that you give him a chance. He's really nice and funny once you get to know him! A few minutes ago, he wa—"

Silver trailed off when he noticed his friend giving him a look of sadness and anger.

_I'm no good at these types of things, _The hedgehog thought.

"I'm gonna just leave you here. Is that alright? I'll be back up here soon." Silver assured before leaving the roof.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaze sighed, stood up, and looked out amongst the world of Mobius.

"So naïve, Silver…" She murmured.

Just then, Blizzard came shooting up to the roof, propelled by a blast of snow and ice.

"Frosty the Snowman, was a very happy soul…" The white cat sang as he walked up towards the purple cat. "Sing it with me, Blaze!"

"Not on your life, Icicle." The pyrokinetic replied blandly.

"Come on back down! I've made everyone fresh snow cones!" Blizzard prodded. "I made them by hand, and when I say 'by hand' I mean using my hands!"

"No thanks. I don't do cold stuff."

"How about this: I'll try anything hot that you can cook up if you try one of my snow cones. Deal?"

Blaze smiled evilly at the cat's foolish offer. "You're gonna regret saying that. Deal."

As the two made their way back down to the main level of the building, Blizzard kept getting more and more worried about what the purple cat had in store for him.

"What've I gotten myself in to?" The white cat whined.

**There it is!**

**Sorry for not much action yet, but I do need to build up the plot more so I can get the story rolling.**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**Also, feel free to check out my Kung Fu Panda stories also! I've worked hard on those and've based Blizzard off of another one of my OCs, Kiro (for the really funny Kiro, check out Kung Fu Panda Finale: Tiger Tiger)!**

**More to come…**


	4. Forming a Plan

**Ello, how's it goin' everyone? Hope you all are having a good week so far!**

**I appreciate the reviews I've been getting so far, but I'm surprised to see so few reviews with so many number of views. Come on, guys! It just takes a minute or two and it makes me happy when I hear from you all!**

**Here's the new chapter…**

*Forty-five minutes later*

After trying on of Blizzard's snow cones, of which Blaze liked, but wouldn't admit, the purple cat cooked up her "famous" spicy-supreme ultra-hot chili for the ice cat to try.

After much nagging and convincing, Blizzard slowly walked up to the pot of chili and looked at it with a scared expression.

"Have the paramedics standing by," Blizzard said over his shoulder to his friends, who were standing behind him, ready to watch his reaction.

The cat stuck a metal spoon in to take a taste, but when he pulled it out, the part of the silverware that went into the dish came out blackened and withered.

"Nope," Blizzard refused, beginning to walk away, but Sonic picked him up and placed him back in front of the chili pot.

"You made a deal," The Blue Blur cheered.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to see solar flares in the thing I'm supposed to taste! When I said 'anything,' I didn't mean 'anything that would melt me into a puddle of water!'" The newcomer complained.

"That's why I don't make bets or deals with her," Silver chimed, receiving a devilish grin from his pyrokinetic friend.

"Come on, Snowball, are you nervous?" Blaze taunted.

The snowy cat scoffed. "Nervous? HA! I'm never nervous about anything! Hand me a new spoon! I'm tasting this thing!"

* * *

*Ten minutes later*

While Blizzard was drinking gallons upon gallons or ice water to cool off his mouth, the heroes sat around the main room, trying to figure out what to do to help the icy cat.

"We could lure the bad guys over in our dimension, therefore melting them!" Tails exclaimed, shooting up from his seat.

"They'd never fall for that, assuming what Blizzard said was true," Rouge replied, waving her hand to dismiss the idea.

"We could go there and beat the tar out of every one of them there!" Knuckles stated.

"I don't think that'd work either," Amy replied. "What if we just went over there and talked to them? Maybe they'd listen to reason!"

"Doubt it," Silver sighed. "Sonic? Any ideas?"

The blue hedgehog sat back in his chair with his eyes closed, smiling. "Not a clue. No ideas. Zippo. Nada. Nothin'. I hate to ask, but what're your thoughts 'Ultimate Life Form?'"

The dark counterpart was busy loading, taking the clip out of, and reloading his pistol that he carried with him. "We could let Blaze torch the place."

"Sorry I even asked. Lucky for you all, my feet aren't the only thing that is fast! My mind is also! What if we all went there as pretend prisoners, then teamed up to fight these guys!" Sonic stated, sitting up and looking around at the others.

The room grew quiet as the heroes thought about the Fastest Thing Alive's plan.

"It could work," Tails replied.

"Yeah, I'm up for it. I just need to pack a parka first," Knuckles added.

"Then we'll do it! We should leave here in two days!" Sonic exclaimed, standing up.

"Why not now and get it over with?" Rouge asked.

"Meh. I don't feel like it now. Let's go to the beach instead!" The blue hedgehog responded before dashing into his room and dashing out, now sporting some blue swim trunks.

"Pass," Shadow stated blandly, continuing to mess with his weapon.

"Me too, dear. I'm gonna go take a nap," The female bat replied before walking off to her room.

"'CAUSE NOTHING SAYS FUN LIKE HANGING UPSIDE DOWN FOR AN HOUR!" Knuckles shouted across the headquarters at Rouge. "I'm in. I could go for a swim."

"Beach volleyball!" Silver cheered, jogging to him room.

"I could use a tan…" Blaze said looking at her coat of fur.

From one of the other rooms, the others heard Blizzard laugh.

"YOU'VE GOT PURPLE FUR! WHAT TAN DO YOU NEED?" The icy cat yelled. "COUNT ME IN FOR THE BEACH PARTY! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO ONE!"

"I could try my newest invention: the Super Surfboard!" Tails cheered, grabbing and bringing out a surfboard with mini jets attached to the back of it.

"I'll go anywhere you will, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing the Blue Blur's arm.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that already," Sonic sighed, shaking the pink hedgehog off of his arm.

* * *

*With Eggman, five minutes later*

"How is the ring collecting going?" The mad doctor asked a robot.

"We've triangulated the position of one of the eight rings needed for the Darkspine clones, Doctor Robotnik, and we have the DNA coding for Miles Prower as well as Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat," The droid reported.

"Excellent. Continue to locate the rings. As far as DNA collecting goes, try to get those two futuristic heroes' codes next as well as that echidna. We'll leave Sonic and his girlfriend for last for now," Eggman commanded before walking off.

* * *

*With the heroes, at the beach, thirty minutes later*

To keep his friends from noticing his wide eyes when he saw Blaze in her bikini, Silver brought his large sunglasses along with him for the trip.

He hated to admit it, but with everything that he and Blaze had been through in the past, he had grown…affectionate towards her, but he couldn't let any of the others know about that since they might tease him for it.

"BEACH PARTY!" Blizzard cheered, running across the sand and into the ocean, where he began to swim with ease.

"He's not a cat…" Blaze muttered before setting up her chair and beginning to sunbathe.

After everyone was set up, Silver challenged Sonic to a game of beach volleyball, of which Sonic had to accept.

It was a battle of wits; Silver could control the speed and direction of the beach ball while the Blue Blur could return the ball with lightning fast speed, but after a while, Sonic ended up winning by two.

"What do I get for winning?" The Fastest Thing Alive asked, grinning widely.

"ME!" Amy cheered, rushing over to Sonic and grabbing onto him.

The blue hedgehog's head slumped down in embarrassment while Silver chuckled at the scene before him.

* * *

*With Blizzard*

"Hey, are ya enjoying the beach today?" Blizzard asked a girl, swimming up to her in the ocean.

The teen girl smiled sweetly and lightly splashed him in reply. After brushing his hair out of his eyes, the cat looked at the girl and grinned widely, but became flustered when he felt his com-link buzzing.

After swimming away from the confused girl, Blizzard answered the call.

"Have you found her yet?" A council member asked in a deep voice.

"Uh…Yeah. I'm going to bring them to you in a few days. She has accomplices, so they'll be coming with me." The snowy cat made up, becoming nervous.

"WHHHEEEEEE!" Tails cheered as the fox shot past Blizzard on his surfboard.

"What was that?" Another council member demanded.

"Nothing," Blizzard replied quickly.

"What's going on?" A third member questioned.

"Nothing," The cat replied again.

"Where are you?" The fourth member demanded.

"Nowhere! Gotta go! I have to meet with the target again!" The cat said rapidly before ending the call.

_I'm so doomed…_ Blizzard thought.

**There it is!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I'll post more in a few days!**

**More to come…**


	5. Heading Out

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post again, but it has been a pretty hectic week.**

**Happy late Easter to you all out there also!**

**Just a little side note to you guys; I've been doing Kung Fu Panda fics for a while now, and I'm currently doing one with the next generation (the kids and new students of the masters) of fighters. This new series (KFP Next Gen) has some laughs, but also had a lot of plot twists, suspense, action, mystery, and OC deaths (as well as some characters from the Kung Fu Panda movies, like a master from the movie and so on). If that interests you, I urge you to go check it out. I've been advertising this story in the KFP section and now I'm advertising those stories in this section. Check it out if it interests you.**

*With Sonic and the others, a couple of days later*

"Alright, so we need to make our move soon, because the council members are blowing up my communicator, asking where I've been and such. They're gonna come over here if we don't do something," Blizzard explained, sitting around with his new friends, munching on a frozen corndog that he had bought.

"Well, I guess we cou—Amy! Knock it off, alright? Just, stop hanging on me for a little while!" Sonic complained.

"I can't! You're so cute!" Amy cheered, pinching the blue hedgehog's face, who in turn batted her hand away.

"Not now! We've gotta think of how we're gonna get there without being questioned," The Blue Blur pushed.

The pink hedgehog began to sniffle and tears started to form in her eyes. "You NEVER have time for me Sonic! All I want to do is just be around my hedgehog, and all you want to do is be away from me!"

"Amy, that's n—"

"I get the message!" Amy cried, cutting off Sonic. "I won't be around to bug you anymore! I'll keep my distance!"

"If you can…" Knuckles muttered.

"Aw, come on, Amy! T—"

Again, Sonic was cut off by the pink hedgehog, who burst into tears and ran off to her room.

"You sure do have a way with women," Blizzard stated after a moment of silence, taking another bite out of his corndog.

"Nice work, Blue Blunder. I'll go see if she's fine," Shadow muttered, getting up from his seat and walking towards Amy's room.

"Is that…sentiment I hear coming from Shadow?" Silver asked, leaning out of his seat slightly.

"I may be dark, but I'm not a sleaze who lets his friends suffer," Shadow replied stalely before knocking on Amy's door.

"GO AWAY, SONIC!" The pink hedgehog shouted from inside her room.

"Shadow," The darker counterpart corrected, standing outside of her room.

After a few seconds of silence, a weak "come in" was heard by those outside, and the hedgehog entered.

* * *

*With Shadow*

"What're you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Frankly, I have no reason to be here, but you're upset, and I've been told by others in the past that I'm a good listener," Shadow replied, leaning against the far wall of her room.

"You can leave. You wouldn't understand…" The pink hedgehog sniffled.

"I'm trying to be more open minded," Came the reply.

The Ultimate Life Form thought he heard a faint laugh emit from Amy.

"Alright, I'm outa here. This was a bad idea," Shadow stated, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Amy called out. "Stay. Please?"

Shadows sighed and let his head bump into the wall. "Fine…"

* * *

*With Sonic*

"Why do you act like that?" Blizzard asked, bits of corndog flying from his mouth.

"Act like what?" Sonic questioned, turning to face the icy cat.

"That! That right there! She obviously is in to you, so why don't you go for it?"

"I don't know, I mean she's just so…clingy." The Blue Blur replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"She loves ya, bro. The only way she'll ever leave ya alone is if ya give her a shot," Blizzard continued, waving his snack in the air while he spoke. "You need to CHILL out when it comes to being around her. Get it? CHILL out? Anyway, all I'm saying is that you gotta be nicer."

"I just don't have the time for relationships," Sonic dismissed, waving away the conversation.

"Different topic please?" Knuckles asked impatiently. "Not that I don't like hearing about Sonic's relationship issues or anything, but we have bigger things to focus on."

"Yes, we should determine a plan of getting there. The sooner we're done with this, the sooner HE'S out of our hair," Blaze huffed.

After saying that, a patch of ice formed on the pyrokinetic's shoulder, of which she had it quickly melted.

"I'd thought it'd suit you," Blizzard stated, grinning from ear to ear. "Ya know, since you're giving me the cold shoulder."

* * *

*With Shadow*

_I came to check up on her, not hear her sob story…_ Shadow thought, putting his head in his hands while Amy continued on with her story.

"…and it's just that I want Sonic to like me back! Is that too much to ask? But no! He NEVER has time for me! I don't understand why I keep going back to him! He's just so CUTE though!" Amy droned on.

"Why does it have to be the blue hedgehog? Why not just find someone new?" Shadow suggested, getting up to leave.

"Sit!" Amy commanded.

"Listen, I don't take orders fr—"

"SIT DOWN!" The pink hedgehog roared, making Shadow widen his eyes in surprise and slowly sit back down.

"Thank you!" Amy cheered. "Well, Blaze has Silver, Rouge has Knuckles, Tails is too young, and you're too moody and serious, so who else is there?"

"Moody and serious?" Shadow questioned.

"Nobody! And besides, Sonic is nice, most of the time, heroic, handsome…" The pink hedgehog continued.

"Moody?" The Ultimate Life Form asked.

"So I guess those are the reasons why I keep coming back to him. He's one of a kind!"

"Serious?"

"Yes! I'm serious! And you know what, Shadow? He's probably acting like this because of this new visitor and his problem! Yeah! That's it!"

"How am I moody exactly? I just don't like to be an idiot, like that blue annoyance is all," Shadow persisted.

"You ARE a good listener! Thanks, Shadow!" Amy cheered, skipping out of her room, leaving a still confused and slightly annoyed dark hedgehog behind.

"Never. Again…" Shadow muttered, standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

*With Sonic, a couple of minutes earlier*

"So, how exactly did you get here?" Tails asked Blizzard, leaning forward slightly.

"Welp, I used my trans-dimensional travel disk that the council gave me," The icy cat replied, fishing out a blue disk and holding it up for the others to see.

"So, we can get over to your dimension through that thing?" Knuckles asked, standing up.

Just then, Amy came skipping out of her room, followed by a stone-faced Shadow.

"I forgive you, Sonic!" Amy cheered, hugging the embarrassed hedgehog.

Sonic caught a look of amusement on Blizzard's face, who in turn nodded slowly, insisting that Sonic reply nicely.

"That's…great to hear? I'd hate to have you stay mad at me," The Fastest Thing Alive replied, taking a shot at being nicer to her.

"Really?" Amy asked, looking up at him with gleaming eyes.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah!" Sonic answered, nodding his head.

He really meant it, too, to his surprise.

"Aw, that's adorable!" Blizzard joked, hugging himself and swaying side to side. "Anyway, to answer your question, K-nuckles, yes, we can travel with this. All I have to do is switch it on, point it at a wall, and it opens a portal back to my dimension!"

"Alright! So when do we leave?" Rouge asked. "I have important things to do."

"Three hours!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to pry Amy off of him again, but this time with not so much force.

In response to an unexcited look on Blaze's face, Blizzard made a joke.

"Better bundle up, Hot Head! You're going into deep zero temperatures!" The icy cat jeered.

**There it is! Sorry for not posting sooner! Been real busy, like I said.**

**Remember to leave a review! I always love to hear from you guys!**

**More to come…**


	6. Cold Captives

**Hey everyone! Just letting you all know that after today, I should be posting a little more often, since my schedule would have cleared up some. Just letting you all know that.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

*With Blizzard, three hours later*

After a little while of putting warm clothes on, the heroes came out of their rooms and were ready to go.

Sonic had on snowshoes and a jacket; Tails had invented some thermo-super heater that warmed his whole body without a coat, which was fastened onto a buckle around his waist; Knuckles had on his large parka; Amy had on a jacket with snow pants and snowboarding goggles; Silver would just use his telekinetic powers to keep the cold away; Blaze would heat up the area around her to keep warm; Shadow had a winter jacket on with snow shoes and a ski mask, and Rouge had on snowshoes with long pants and a heavy jacket.

Blizzard had just put on a T-shirt and shorts.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?" Amy asked sweetly.

The icy cat just looked at her for a minute and waited for what she had just said to sink in.

"Ooooohhhhh. Never mind!" She finally added.

"Derpity derp!" Blizzard joked. "Alright, future snowmen…and snowwomen, ready to go to my home sweet home?"

"Wait! We should put earpieces in our ears in case we get separated!" Tails exclaimed.

"Good idea, Tails!" Sonic complimented, taking an earpiece, along with the others, and putting it in his ear.

"I'm burning up in this thing. Let's move it along!" Shadow called out at the back of the room.

"I like you better," The newcomer whispered to Sonic before opening the portal to his home. "Ladies first!"

After the girls walked through the portal, the guys followed and then the rift closed behind them.

Instantly, the deep temperatures hit them along with the thirty mile an hour wind, making everyone, but Blizzard, shiver slightly.

"It's such a nice day today! Wouldn't you guys agree?" The cat asked, turning to his comrades.

"Let's find these council members and get outa here," Knuckles grumbled.

"BLIZZARD THE CAT!" A voice boomed in the distance.

"Looks like they found us first. Keep calm, and let me do the talking," Blizzard instructed.

Soon, the council members stood before the heroes, each with hoods covering their faces so you could only see their eyes. Each one stood at around eight feet tall and had on old, raggedy, torn up blue and white cloth that covered most of their bodies.

"We see that you've fetched the target, as requested, but also brought her associates as an added bonus. Well done," A member complimented.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. Show me the money! I'm gonna make it rain up in here!" Blizzard joked.

With the snap of a finger, a man and a woman, carrying two bags of coins, walked out and set the bags down before jogging off.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Blizzard called out to the man and woman.

"Part one of three of your reward is in front of you. The second part, being your parade of honor, will be in a few days. After that, you will be promoted to the Council Member status," A second member stated. "In the meantime, rest. GUARDS! TAKE THE PRISONERS AWAY!"

Suddenly, figures made of ice climbed up out of the ground, holding spears, cuffed the heroes, and led them away from the group. After that, the council members dispersed and went in their own directions.

"You never mentioned ice guards who could come up out of the ground!" Blizzard heard Knuckles say through his earpiece.

"Did I forget that? Yeah, upon command of the members, those things can come up at anytime, anywhere," The icy cat replied. "Just stay calm; I'll break you all out in an hour or so."

"What happened to stop these guys and leave?" Sonic crackled.

"Uh, yeah, that kinda got tossed out the window when they found us. We no longer had the element of surprise."

"Just do something about it, Frost Face!" Blizzard heard Blaze seethe.

"Alright, alright! Don't melt the ground under you! I'll figure something out! Just don't break out of your bonds yet! That'll set off alarms all over this place. I'll get you guys soon enough!" The cat reassured.

* * *

*A half hour later, in Blizzard's room*

"Alright, so I'll just wait for everyone to clear out and then break them out! Yeah! That'll work!" Blizzard said to himself before getting up from his desk and popping in his ear buds. "Stressful stuff. Time for a little relaxing music…"

After scrolling through his music device, he finally picked a song that he liked from his trip to Earth many years ago.

"My songs know what you did in the daaaaaaaaaaark!

So light 'em up, up, up!  
Light 'em up, up, up!  
Light 'em up, up, up!  
I'm on fire!"

He was so busy listening to his music, that Blizzard didn't hear his door open behind him or see a female snowy fox walk into his room.

"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark!"

After chuckling softly to herself, the fox lightly tapped Blizzard on the shoulder, making him jump high in the air and cling to the ceiling. The icy cat ripped out his ear buds and chucked them across the room.

"Freeze! You scared one of my nine lives away from me!" Blizzard shot, slowly climbing down.

"I heard you were back and that your mission was a success," Freeze the Winter Fox said. "I wanted to congratulate you."

"Well, thanks! Ya know; the council members are promoting me to be one of them in a few days. You ever dated a council member before?"

"No, I don't think I ever have…"

Blizzard grinned widely. He had been trying to date Freeze for years. They had been friends since they were children, but Blizzard always felt that there was something more in their relationship, so he kept on asking to date her.

"…and I guess I'll never know." The fox finished.

Also, he had been shot down every single time.

"Man! I'm psychic! I knew you were gonna say that!" The cat exclaimed, tossing his hands up.

"So, tell me about your latest journey to this…Mobius dimension," Freeze said, sitting down on the cat's bed.

* * *

*With Sonic and the others, in the Frostbite dimension jail*

"Nooobody knows the trouble I've seen! Nooobody knows my sorrow! Nooobody k—"

"Will you shut up already?" Shadow cut in, making the Blue Blur stop his singing.

"I just wanna smash these bars and get outa here…" Knuckles grumbled, shifting from side to side, looking at the ice bars that kept them in their cell.

"Take it easy, Knucklehead," Rouge stated blandly. "Save your energy for a bigger fight."

"KNUCKLEHEAD?" The echidna roared, grabbing the hair on his head.

It had been a while since Rouge and Knuckles had fought, and the heroes wanted to keep it that way, but with the bat taunting Knuckles often, it had almost reached the breaking point between the two.

"Guys, let's just take it easy. All of us need to relax. Blizzard said he was gonna get us out and I believe him," Amy assured.

"Is that why I can't contact him with the earpiece?" Silver asked, tapping the device in his ear.

"It should be working fine…" Tails mumbled tinkering with his.

Just then, a horn sounded in the distance, and a council member, followed by hundreds of ice guards, walked up to the cell.

"The execution of the last pyrokinetic known to be alive has been ordered for right now. Come with us, please," The member commanded, looking at Blaze.

**Taadaa! Cliffhanger!**

**Credit to the band Fall Out Boy for the lyrics to My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark.**

**What'll happen next? Stay alert for the next chapter!**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**More to come…**


	7. Break Out

**Alright, so I know I said my schedule would be lightening up, and it has…slightly. I'll try to post as often as I can and I hope this'll tide you all over for a couple of days.**

**I do plan to make a series out of these stories, but don't predict anything. I am well known for unexpectedly killing off different characters at different times (ask some KFP readers if ya don't believe me). Also, when the finale to the series is at our door, it'll be a frickin' explosive one; you can count on that.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter…**

"Over my dead body!" Silver exclaimed, attempting to rush the council member, only to be subdued when sheets of ice shot up out of the ground and wrapped themselves around his body, immobilizing him.

"Try to get me outa here…" Blaze grumbled, igniting her hands in flames, which were quickly extinguished by a blast of snow and ice by the member.

"You're in our domain now, cat. That means you're powerless compared to us," The member hissed.

Suddenly, blocks of ice shot out of the ground and encased the cat inside of them in a cube formation. Then, the slowly sank back down into the ground, taking a screaming and shouting pyrokinetic with it.

"She's…gone," Tails said, floored by what had just occurred.

"Not gone, but taken to another cell where she will await her execution," The council member explained.

"Alright, that does it," Shadow grumbled, drawing his pistol and firing three shots into the middle of the member's chest.

However, the bullet holes just were replaced with ice and sealed up like nothing had happened.

"Ouch," The council member said calmly before waving his hand, making the gun turn into snowflakes and blowing away.

"If you harm Blaze, yo—"

"Oh, we intend to harm her very much," The member said, cutting off the trapped Silver. "In fact, we want to kill her, so as to not jeopardize other dimensions from being destroyed by her power."

With that, the member turned and started to walk away from the infuriated heroes.

"You'll thank us later," The icy villain called out before vanishing in the snow storm.

* * *

*With Blizzard*

"…and that's how I heroically brought her and her friends here!" The cat finished.

"So, you used your 'charm' to get them here?" Freeze questioned.

"Bingo!"

"You tricked them into coming here is what I say."

"Wha…uh…Why do you say that?"

"You have no charm when it comes to girls."

Blizzard cocked his head to one side and whistled. "Ya know, if Blaze wasn't a pyrokinetic, I think you and her would get along perfectly."

Just then, a loud horn sounded in the distance.

"Sounds like they're about to begin the execution. Wanna watch?" The white fox asked, walking towards the door.

Blizzard hesitated, remembering that he still had to rescue the others before getting to the purple cat.

"In a little bit. I wanna freshen up a bit and use the bathroom beforehand. You know how it is; dimensional travel makes ya go." The icy cat lied.

"I don't know how it is, but whatever. I'll save you a spot," Freeze called before leaving the room.

_I'm in so much trouble…_ Blizzard thought before encasing himself in a shield of snow and being whisked away.

* * *

*With Sonic and the others*

"That cat tricked us! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" Knuckles fumed, storming about the cell.

"Uh… I have an itch on the back of my head. Can somebody get that?" Silver asked, since he was still trapped in ice from the shoulders down.

"Why can't you use your telekinesis to break out and do it yourself?" Rouge asked, examining her left hand.

"I'm not focused enough. It's too cold," The telekinetic hedgehog replied. "Hey, Sonic, a little help?"

"Sure," The Blue Blur sighed, getting up and scratching it for Silver. "I just wish we woulda saw this coming."

"I still believe that Blizzard'll save us!" Amy cheered from the back of the cell.

"If he ever shows his face again, I'll murder him," Shadow said, leaning against a wall.

Suddenly, the icy cat dropped down from above, slammed the two guards' heads together, knocking them out, and wiped his hands on his torso.

"Well I guess I better go then," Blizzard stated, beginning to walk off.

"Wait!" Amy called out.

"Get back here and free us you idiot!" Shadow threatened.

"Well not with that attitude!" The cat exclaimed turning around and folding his arms.

"Come on! We're wasting time!" Knuckles complained.

"Alright, alright. Keep your weird gloves on, echidna! I'm getting' to it!" Blizzard said leisurely, walking up to the cell and commanding the bars to fall to pieces as well as Silver's trap.

Once freed, the Blue Blur dashed off, heading blindly into the snow storm, but before he could get to far, he smacked into a wall of ice, making him slump to the ground.

"Patience, young grasshopper," Blizzard joked, walking up to the Fastest Thing Alive.

"What was THAT for?" Sonic asked, rubbing his head.

"You ran off before I could tell you my plan of rescue," The cat said in defense.

"What's the plan then?" Tails asked, him and the others walking up behind the cat.

* * *

*Ten minutes later*

The whole population in the dimension had gathered in the arena for the execution of Blaze. Pedestrians gathered in the stands and looked down upon the purple cat, who was chained to some snowy boulders in front of the council members.

"Sorry I was late," Blizzard apologized, sitting down next to Freeze. "I got a little hung up."

"Tsk. Not nice to keep a girl waiting."

"I'll never understand women…" The cat grumbled to himself.

Up above, on the icy platforms on the rooftops of the arena, Shadow and Knuckles crept along, sneaking up on two unsuspecting guards. Shadow quickly knocked the legs out from under one guard and slammed his head into the floor, knocking him unconscious. Knuckles waited for the other guard to come over in his direction before pouncing on him, knocking the enemy to the ground, and beating the tar out of the soldier.

"Rooftops are secure," Knuckles reported through his earpiece.

"Tails, you're up. Rouge, how's your end going?" Sonic crackled.

* * *

*With Rouge*

Rouge, who was sneaking through the armory branch of the arena, kicked the last guard in the jaw, making him stumble back before having his head slammed into the bat's knee, making the soldier fall unconscious.

"I'm just now getting the weapons. You sure we'll need these?" The bat asked.

"Positive. For what we're up against, it'll be helpful to have these with us," Blizzard replied.

"Who're you talking to?" A female voice asked, which spread throughout the intercom.

"No one, Freeze. I'm just talking to myself. I do that a lot," The group heard Blizzard lie.

* * *

*With Sonic*

The blue hedgehog looked across the arena to see Tails busy disabling the security system to the place as well as the alarms and lighting. This had been the fox's mission.

"Alright, guys. The systems and alarms are down. Just tell me when to cut the lights and I'll do it," Tails said.

"Silver, are you in place to rescue Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. You sure this'll work, Blizzard?" The telekinetic asked, hovering against the ceiling, shrouded by the shadows.

"No. It's the only shot we have though," Came the reply.

"Is the distraction in place?" Knuckles crackled.

"I still don't understand why I have to be the distraction!" Amy whined.

"Your beauty is just so hypnotizing though!" Blizzard joked.

The reality was that they couldn't think of anything for her to do, but they needed a distraction, so they gave her that part.

"Don't kiss up to me! Yeah, I'm ready!" The pink hedgehog said through the intercom.

"Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, you round up the others and exit via rooftops once Blaze is rescued, alright?" The icy cat stated.

"Right," The three replied.

"BLAZE THE CAT!" The main council member boomed. "YOU ARE SENTENCED TO DEATH TO PROTECT THIS AND OTHER DIMENSIONS!"

"Go time," Sonic murmured.

"YOOOHOOO!" Amy exclaimed from the far end of the arena, drawing all of the attention to her.

"She's one of the prisoners! How did she escape?" A member questioned, getting out of their chair.

"No matter! Kill her!" The main member ordered, making all of the guards rush towards her.

Sonic ran down to the main floor and began pummeling the soldiers rapidly and quickly, leaving a mass of unconscious guards in his wake while Amy began bashing enemies with her hammer.

Silver dropped down from above, quickly broke the chains that bound Blaze and grabbed her.

"Silver?" The pyrokinetic asked, surprised.

"Hold on," The hedgehog said before shooting through the roof, leaving a hole in the ceiling.

"TAILS! CUT THE LIGHTS!" Blizzard shouted, standing up from his seat.

Suddenly, the whole room went dark, making people in the stands scream and run about, causing havoc everywhere.

"Blizzard?" Freeze asked, shocked, feeling around for her friend.

"Sorry Freeze, but Blaze is my friend and I'm no killer!" The cat replied before running down to the main floor.

Sonic grabbed Amy and Tails and then ran up to the roof, where the Ultimate Life Form and the red echidna were waiting with Silver and Blaze.

"Where's Rouge?" Tails asked once on the roof.

"Here!" The bat called throwing a bag of weapons on the ground.

"What took ya so long?" Knuckles shot.

"Oh, how'd YOU like to carry this thing next time?" Rouge seethed back.

"Not the time guys! Look!" Sonic exclaimed, motioning to the council members, who were now on the rooftops.

"Now you die!" A member threatened before all of the villains shot a blast of light blue energy at the heroes.

Suddenly, Blizzard shot through the roof and summoned an ice shield, protecting his friends from harm.

"Blizzard?" The stunned member asked in unison before being bombarded by large ice balls.

"GET OUTA HERE!" The cat shouted, making the others nod in agreement and take off into the snowstorm.

**Actiony enough to last you all for a few days? Hope so!**

**Remember to leave a review! I always love it!**

**More to come…**


	8. Frozen Solid

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been posting as much when I said my schedule was getting better. However, finals are coming up for me and I've been under the gun. I won't be able to post again for a little while, but after finals are over, I should be good!**

**Here's the new chapter…**

*Twenty-two minutes later*

After escaping from the rooftops and leaving Blizzard behind, the heroes traveled through the frozen tundra for a little while before finding a slightly warm cave to rest in. The group huddled around a small fire that Blaze was able to create to keep warm.

"What'll happen to Blizzard?" Amy asked with worry.

"What'll happen to us is what I'm trying to figure out," Rouge stated. "Without that teleporter of his, we'll never get back to Mobius."

"Never thought of that…" Tails muttered, putting his hand to his forehead.

"Well, we can't fight them in the condition we're in! We'll get obliterated!" The red echidna exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

Just then, a gust of wind and snow blew through the cave, and an exhausted Blizzard stumbled in.

"Blizzard!" Sonic exclaimed, jogging up to their comrade.

"Must…sleep…So…tired…Uhhhhh…" The cat sputtered before collapsing to the ground.

"Hey!" Silver said, running up to the icy hero, who was now out cold **(No pun intended)**.

With a couple of pats on the side of the face from Sonic and a hard shaking from Knuckles, Blizzard was now awake and alert.

"What happened back there?" Shadow asked with a hardened look.

* * *

*In Blizzard's flashback*

"YOU TRAITOR!" A council member shouted, shooting beams of blue light at the cat, who in turn dodged them.

"I'm not letting you murder someone who hasn't even done anything wrong!" Blizzard spat, summoning a sheet of ice in front of him, which was smashed by a ball of white energy.

"It is not what she has NOT done; it is what she COULD do and WILL do if we do not eliminate her!" Another member added, throwing punches at Blizzard.

The icy cat blasted a member with a gust of wind and snow before bombarding two other members with large hail stones.

"You don't know that!" The cat shot.

"It has happened before!" The main member roared.

"Why haven't I heard about it then?"

"We took care of it before it became an issue! This time it was an issue that we needed your assistance for, but you SCREWED IT UP!" The leader yelled before summoning two sheets of ice around Blizzard and smashing them into the cat and then kicking him off the roof.

Blizzard hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. His whole body ached with pain and his energy was drained from the fight with the council members.

He could do no more.

"Now…" The leader said sternly, "You will die for your treason. After that, your friends will die, then their dimension will be destroyed just for fun! All of this, because of you…"

The head member raised their hand, which was shining with white energy, preparing to finish the icy hero off.

In a last-ditch effort, Blizzard summoned a gust of snow and wind to cover him up and whisk him away in the direction that his friends had gone, leaving the leader roaring with anger.

* * *

*End of flashback*

"That sounded awesome!" Sonic exclaimed, patting the cat on the back.

"That's because I am awesome! However, it wasn't as cool as all of you fighting the guards! That was entertaining to watch! Well, except for you, Blaze. You just kinda hung there," Blizzard replied.

"Well, I'm just glad that you all saved me, except for you, Blizzard. You almost got me killed," Blaze retorted, her voice oozing with sarcasm and anger.

"How? I was the one who made the plan to free you! I almost got killed saving you all from the council members!" The cat shot.

"Yeah, but you're the one who brought us here in the first place!" The pyrokinetic seethed.

"You are a piece of work, ya know that?" Blizzard stated, shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

"Guys, cut it out! Now is not the time to fight!" Amy cut in.

"She's right. We need to figure out how we're gonna beat these guys and get back home," Knuckles added.

After a few minutes of silence, the young fox in the group spoke up.

"Hm. We're outmatched here. What if we went back to Mobius and got help?" Tails suggested.

Blizzard's face lighted up as he reached into his pocket, but was shocked and saddened to find that his dimension-hopping disk had been smashed.

"How'd that happen?" Rouge asked.

"Must've been crushed when I fell off of the rooftop," The icy hero sighed. "Well, that's not good."

"Ya think? I say we take them down when they're not in a group. It'll be easier that way since it seems like they're more powerful together," Shadow said.

"Could work, but it'd be risky. It's not easy to sneak up on these guys, though. However, the seclusion tactic sounds good. We can go off that. What else?" Blizzard stated.

"Sonic? You have any ideas?" Silver asked, turning to the blue hedgehog, who was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

After a moment of silence, the Blue Blur opened his eyes and looked at his friends. "How good are the council members' reflexes?"

"Uh, three of their reflexes suck, but the head member's is good. Why?" The icy cat asked.

"Hit 'em with speed when they're not together. That's my plan. All of us, all at once, at the same time," The hedgehog explained, his emerald eyes flashing as he spoke.

"Sounds good, but how're we gonna get back to Mobius after all this?" Tails asked.

"There's a massive teleporter we use to transport armies when we invade other dimensions. We could use, and then destroy, of course, that," Blizzard suggested.

"Well this sounds easy! It'll be a synch!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You and I," The icy cat stated, walking up to the Fastest Thing Alive, "We're gonna be good friends."

"You can be good friends in prison, Blizzard," A voice called out from outside the cave.

The heroes turned to see a white female fox standing before them with an army of ice soldiers behind her.

"Oh, Freeze. Aren't you a pant-load to our party. Come to arrest us?" The winter cat taunted.

"You know her?" Knuckles growled.

"We're old friends…"

"You sure? You don't seem to be that way anymore…" Tails observed.

Shadow rummaged through the weapons that Rouge had stolen earlier and pulled out an assault rifle made of ice.

"That shoots hot-bullets. Anything that those hit immediately bursts into flame," Blizzard explained before turning his head back to Freeze.

"As long as they melt these snowmen, I couldn't care less…" The darker counterpart replied, loading the weapon.

"The council members will reward me greatly for my contribution to taking down the traitor and his friends…" Freeze stated, pulling out a staff made of ice containing a blue crystal on top.

"Oooooooohhhhhhh. That's bad," Blizzard gawked.

"Bad? How bad?" Sonic asked.

"Like, that thing turns us into snowflakes forever if we get hit. That kind of bad," The cat answered. "Freeze, I don't think I wanna date you anymore!"

"Enough stalling! Ice army! ATTACK!" The snowy fox shouted, and the soldiers behind her began to rush towards the heroes.

"I was hoping for some fun…" Sonic murmured before he and the others raced towards the oncoming army.

**Again, sorry for the delay. I've just been super busy.**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**More to come…in a little while, that is.**


	9. Under the Gun

**Whooo! Summer for me! Woot! Now I'll be able to post more often!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it wasn't very action packed, but it was necessary for later in the story. Believe it or not, this story ties in with the series of Sonic stories that I'll be doing.**

**Also, I'll be posting a poll on my user page that I urge everyone who reads this to vote on. I'm thinking of doing a Sonic creepypasta trilogy. The first part would be , then it would be Tails doll, and then finally, in a time-warped dimension, the psychos from the two dimensions would meet up in the regular Mobius dimension for an ultimate who-will-survive story line. What do you guys think? Should I do it? Vote yes or no!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

*With Silver*

The Blue Blur shot through the army of ice men like a lightning bolt, slamming into soldiers and making them shatter on impact. Dodging the swipes from the swords and spears from the frozen enemy warriors, Sonic made short work of different parts of the army.

The others were locked in combat as well. Rouge smashed an enemy ice soldier, grabbed its sword, and began fending off the oncoming enemies while Shadow sprayed a magnitude of heated bullets at the army, careful as to not hit his allies and began melting the enemy. Knuckles began pummeling anything in his path while Tails and Amy went back-to-back, kicking, punching, blasting, and smashing the ice men. Silver destroyed any soldiers who got near Blaze and stood guard over her. She was still in a weakened state from her capture, and was not faring well in the snowy conditions, even with her protective gear on.

_She's gonna freeze to death if we don't get her someplace warmer…_ Silver thought.

"I…c-can h-ha-handle m-myself, Silver," Blaze protested, trying to summon even a tiny flame to attack the enemy, however was failing miserably.

_You never were one to rely on help from others very much, were you?_

Blizzard had been soaring through the air in a miniature snow tornado, launching enemies into the air and shattering them with huge balls of ice. However, despite the speed and efficiency that the heroes were taking out the frozen soldiers, the army was reforming from the ground at an alarming rate.

"IMPOSSIBRU!" Blizzard shouted as he witnessed the soldiers that had just been destroyed being rebuilt again. "How?"

His gaze drifted to Freeze, who was still in control of the icy staff. The tip of the weapon was glowing bright blue. That must be the thing that kept re-spawning the soldiers.

The fox looked over at her previous friend and grinned maniacally before shooting a long beam of white light towards the cat. Blizzard made a swift hand motion and immediately, a shield of snow and ice formed in front of him, blocking the attack.

"IF THIS BEAM HITS ME, I'M GONNA BE A SNOWFLAKE! HELP!" The cat called.

Silver looked over at Sonic, who nodded at Blizzard. Instantly, the Chaos Emeralds formed around the hedgehog, and soon, he changed into Super Sonic.

_Is there any place or any time where he can't summon those things?_ Silver wondered.

Sonic suddenly shot towards Freeze and slammed into her, sending the snowy fox flying across the area and sliding to a stop, unconscious.

"That was just too easy!" The Fastest Thing Alive cheered.

With the staff powered down, the soldiers had stopped reforming, which made them easy to finish off, and Blizzard no longer had to defend himself from the beam of light.

"Whoah!" The excited and surprised icy cat exclaimed, running up to the powered-up Sonic after the battle. "You went all SUPER SAYAN just then! That was jaw dropping!"

"Easy there, honey," Rouge said in her usual mischievous tone. "Don't get too excited that ya hyperventilate and pass out."

"I wouldn't mind if he did. At least it'd be remotely quiet," Shadow muttered, switching the safety on his new heated weapon.

Amy turned and looked at the darker counterpart. "That wasn't very ni—"

She was cut off when a bullet whizzed by her head, making a shattering sound to her left.

Freeze was standing in the distance with a mortified expression on her face. Her arm was still outstretched with the staff, which had been ready to turn the heroes into snow, but the glassy tip of the weapon which held all the power had been shattered by the bullet.

Sonic zipped over, disarmed and captured the enraged Freeze, and brought her back over to the group. "Nice shot, Shadow. I'm surprised. Didn't think you could shoot that well."

The black hedgehog rolled his eyes. "It wasn't me, idiot. For the record, I can shoot better than you any day."

"Wait, so, who was it?" Tails asked, puzzled.

Sonic looked over in the direction of which the shot had come, but nobody was there. At least, nobody that he could see.

It wasn't until the small shine of an eyeglass from a sniper rifle did anyone see that there was someone there.

"SHOW YOURSELF! NOW!" Knuckles called out.

After a few minutes of silence, no one surfaced. Either there really was no one there, or they didn't want to come down, and it was obvious that the first option wasn't the case.

Tails shrunk back into the snow storm and began to make his way to where the sniper was. Maybe he could surprise this guy and bring him down, since this marksman didn't seem to want to on their own.

"LAST WARNING OR WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!" Silver added.

In response, another shot was fired, and a bullet slammed into the ground, mere feet from Amy, making the pink hedgehog scream in surprise and fright.

Now or never. Once Tails was in range, the fox lunged at the sniper, however with a few swift motions and punches to the face and abdomen, Tails was now a hostage. The sniper, who was fully wrapped in white tape and gauze held the young fox in front of him with the barrel of a pistol against Tails' temple.

"Well that could've gone better…" Blizzard muttered.

* * *

*With Eggman*

"Well? Status report! How are we faring with the collecting and coding?" The scientist asked, striding into one of the work rooms.

"Well, we are pleased to report that in this amount of time, we have collected all but two rings needed and we now have Silver the Hedgehog's, Blaze the Cat's, and Sonic's DNA coding. We are only missing Amy Rose's," A droid responded.

"Excellent! Very good! Well done indeed! Now, while we retrieve the last two rings and acquire this...Amy Rose's...DNA, I want the rest of you robots to be working on putting these components together in the combination chamber along with my Egg Juice to form my Darkspine replicas! Understood?" Eggman stated.

After all of the robots agreed to their master, Eggman turned and walked off to his personal lab.

_Now to continue work on my secret project…_

**Hope you all enjoyed! Cliffhangers are fun, aren't they?**

**Remember to leave a review and to VOTE ON IF I SHOULD DO THE CREEPYPASTA STORIES OR NOT!**

**More to come…**


	10. Muted Sniper

**Hey guys, Just a reminder to VOTE ON THE POLE ON MY PAGE! Right now, two people have voted (a little saddening, but meh, what're ya gonna do?). One has said yes and the other, no. It's at a draw. I, personally, think I should go for the Sonic Creepypasta trilogy, but I wanna hear from you guys whether it is a good idea or not. Vote please!**

**Now, back to the story…**

"Whoa! Easy there! We don't wanna hurt you!" Sonic assured, changing back to his normal form. "We just wanted to know why you saved us. Just let Tails go and come on down so we can talk…"

The sniper's eyes squinted at the group of heroes and scanned the area. They didn't say anything and didn't lower the pistol; however they did make their way down to the group with Tails in front of them.

"Please don't hurt him!" Amy pleaded, clasping her hands together. "We just wanna talk to you."

"Kill him! Do it!" Freeze barked, but Rouge pushed the fox on her side with her foot.

"Shut up already!" The bat groaned.

"Come on! I'm really sorry! Let me go!" Tails apologized. "Please?"

Shadow carefully lowered his hand and switched off the safety on his new weapon, but the sniper glared at the hedgehog, shook their head, and pushed the muzzle of the gun into the fox's head more.

"Ow! Hey! Easy!" Tails whined.

"At least tell us what your name is!" Knuckles demanded, keeping his distance.

Again, the sniper said nothing. However, Amy though she saw a twinge of pain in the sharpshooter's eyes at the statement.

"Please let our friend go. We won't hurt you at all; we just wanna thank you for helping us and ask you a few questions," The pink hedgehog pushed. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Silver saw the masked figure's guard go down slightly, and that's when he took his chance. Quickly, the telekinetic hedgehog froze the sharpshooter's hand so it wouldn't be able to fire and then disassembled the pistol with ease, leaving a stunned sniper.

Tails shook off the sniper's firm grip and sucker-punched them in the stomach, making them double over in pain. The fox then jogged back over to his friends.

Knuckles and Shadow quickly grabbed ahold of the figure's arms and forced them to their knees. No matter how hard they tried, the sharpshooter couldn't break free of the tight grip the two had on them. The sniper then looked at Amy with eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"I…I'm sorry…but…" The pink hedgehog sputtered.

"Now, time to find out some info from this guy," Sonic said confidently, walking up to the figure. "Who are you?"

No response.

"Why'd you save us?"

No response.

"What is your business here?" Blizzard asked, standing behind Sonic.

No response.

"Answer, or I'll let Shadow have some fun with you," Rouge threatened. "I don't think you'd want that, dear."

The sniper turned to see a much more infuriated black hedgehog boring holes into them with his eyes. A slight grin was plastered on the Ultimate Life Form's face.

However, there was still no response.

"Wait!" Tails exclaimed, walking up to the sniper and kneeling down in front of them. "Let me try something. What are you doing here?"

Then, the fox looked at the sharpshooter's hands. They were making a series of gestures and motions in response to the fox's question.

"They're here because this place is one of their homes," Tails said aloud.

"What? How do you know that?" Sonic asked, turning to his friend.

"Sign language!" Miles Prower exclaimed, pointing to the sniper's hands. "They're not answering because they can't talk at all!"

* * *

*Ten minutes later, in the cave*

After the heroes had determined that the sniper was no longer a threat, they released the figure, walked inside the cave, and Blaze started a fire for all of them to warm themselves by.

"So, you can't talk, huh?" Knuckles asked, rubbing his hands together.

The sniper made a few quick motions and Tails translated for them. "Yeah. They say that they've been this way for many years."

"Many years? So, you had your voice before?" Sonic asked, leaning forward to face the still masked sharpshooter.

The figure nodded and proceeded to make a few more gestures.

"Yeah. They say that they used to have it, but the council members here, uh, tortured him for treason. One of the things they did was damage his voice box in his throat," Tails explained, grimacing as he told the tale.

Amy's hands shot up to her mouth and gasped. "That's horrible! Oh… I'm so sorry!"

The sniper waved their hands away in dismissal, and then made a series of motions and gestures once more.

"Apparently, his name is Mute the Hedgehog. Ironic, right? He used to be a sniper and weapons expert for the army here before he was tortured unjustly for treason and made his escape. He now roams this dimension in search of a way out, other than the dimensional passage that the council members have. He thought we were working for the members and were sent out here to get him, so that's why he shot at us," The fox explained.

"Ha! So Mute can't talk, Sonic is fast, Tails has two tails, Blaze controls fire, Knuckles has huge knuckles, and I can control ice and snow? Is it odd how all of our names fit with something about us, mostly? I mean, what were our parents thinking? Oh, this kid can scorch anything in her path, so we'll call her Blaze! Come on!" Blizzard laughed.

Mute made a few gestures at the icy cat's remark.

"Mute wants to know that from all of that, you only picked out that little fact?" Tails asked.

"Uh, yeah! That's a pretty weird fact if you ask me!" Blizzard laughed again.

Mute turned and signed to Tails again.

"Yeah, so far, he's always been like this." The fox replied. "Sorry for trying to pounce on you earlier."

The hedgehog waved the apology away and walked off into the corner of the cave, stretched out on a blanket that he had brought, and fell fast asleep.

"So, what're we gonna do with her?" Silver asked, motioning to Freeze, who was tied up and asleep as well.

"We can't send her back, but we can't leave her out here without food or water either," Sonic pondered.

"Leaving her here sounds fine to me…" Shadow muttered.

"We could take her with us," Rouge suggested.

"Where? Where are we going next?" Silver asked, standing up.

"Hm. We can't stay here long. The members obviously know we're here if Freeze doesn't come back with us…" Blizzard thought. "Oh! I have an elderly friend a little ways from here that'll help us! He's one of the few in this realm that hate the council members, and I bet he'd be willing to let us stay there for a few days as we figure something out!"

"Sounds fine to me. You'll just have to lead the way," Knuckles chimed in.

"I still say we leave that fox here…" Shadow griped, messing with his new weapon.

"What about Mute? We can't just leave him here for the members to find!" Amy exclaimed.

"Wow, you really worry about this guy, don't you?" Sonic asked. "You forget he almost hit you with a bullet."

"You saw how good of a shot her was, Sonic! If he wanted her dead he could've done so when he did," Blaze argued. "I say we invite him to come along with us. If we're going up against these guys, it sounds like we'll need all the help we can get…as much as it pains me to say it."

"We should ask him if that's alright," Tails said, looking over at Mute, who now had a thumbs-up in the air. "I guess that's a 'yes' from him. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. I think it's pretty late as it is. We'll leave tomorrow morning," Blizzard explained, curling up for some sleep. "Get some rest everyone! Time for a catnap."

* * *

*In Mute's dream, a few minutes later*

It was the same nightmare again.

Mute was strapped to a table, unable to move. A light illuminated the dark room, shining down on him. To his left, swords, knives, guns, and needles lay, almost waiting to torture him.

_Hm? What happened? Where's Jess?_

The hedgehog lifted his heavy head up and scanned the room for any signs of the girl he loved and combat partner, but amidst the darkness, she was nowhere to be found.

"Jess?"

No response.

"Jessica?"

Jessica, a grey hedgehog, like Mute, had been alongside Mute in the last operation they had. Their mission was to infiltrate an abandoned base deep in the tundra and extract any information out of the remaining functional computers. Simple enough.

They had no reason to believe that they were walking into a trap. They were soldiers and warriors. They didn't care what kind of information it was; they completed their missions and got home safe. Always.

This time was different. After they had extracted the last bit of information from the computers, the two had turned to leave, but as soon as their back were to the computers, someone jumped out from behind them and knocked them out. When Mute awoke, he was in the spot he was now, disarmed and without the hard drive of information.

"Where am I?"

Mute tried to sit up, but was stopped by the tight straps that held him in place.

"Uh oh."

He started to shake the straps as an attempt to break free, but to no avail.

"Not good. Not good."

"You committed a serious offense, Mute," A voice said from the darkness.

"Hey! Whoever's there, get me offa this bed!" The hedgehog called out.

"Sorry," A council member replied, walking into the light. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, you've handed over confidential documents to a dangerous source. With that kind of information, the enemy could take down some of our important elected officials in other dimensions. We need their support. Now, what I think happened is that you and your partner became corrupted, handed over the files, and then willingly got knocked out to make it seem that you were ambushed."

"What? What're you talking about? We WERE ambushed! You can't pin this screw up on us! We would never have had to go there if you didn't lose the base many years ago to the pyrokinetics!" Mute shot. "You have no solid evidence! You're speculating!"

"Am I now? Well, we'll see if you truly are telling the truth after some…interrogation," The member stated, picking up a surgical blade. "First question: At what time did you arrive to the base? Cooperate, and you and your partner will be spared from harm."

"Where's Jess?" Mute snarled, shaking the straps even more. "If you hurt her, I swear th—AAAAHHHH! AUGH! GAH!"

The member had plunged the knife into Mute's right thigh and started to twist it. "You're in no place to make threats right now, Mute. Start talking, or I'll make you live up to your name."

* * *

*With Amy, in the real world*

The pink hedgehog looked over at the new member of their group. Mute seemed to be having a nightmare, since he was tossing and turning sharply.

_I have to go apologize to him. I did lie to him, although I didn't mean to! Still…_

The pink hedgehog walked over to the sharpshooter and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Immediately, Mute grabbed the combat knife from his waist strap and held it to Amy's throat before realizing who it was, and putting it away.

"Geez. You scared me there," Amy complained.

Mute made a few hand motions, but the pink hedgehog just shrugged.

"Without Tails here, I can't understand you. I don't know sign language. I don't wanna wake him up either."

Mute nodded lightly and sat up against the wall of the cave. Amy found it odd that the sniper kept staring at he like he'd seen a ghost, but whenever she turned to look at him, the hedgehog's grey eyes darted in a different direction.

"Is it alright if I ask you a couple yes or no questions?"

Mute began to sign in reply, but stopped himself and simply nodded.

"Alright. Are you out here all by yourself? I mean, like, is anyone with you? A friend? Someone you care for?"

Mute just looked at her for a minute before pulling out his knife and etching a message into the stone ground. After a few minutes, the inscription became clear.

The message read: There was one, but she's dead now.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. I…I didn't know. Were you close?" Amy asked, feeling a wave of regret come over her for asking the question.

The sharpshooter reached into his pocket, pulled out a photo, and handed it to Amy, nodding.

"Was this her?" She asked, taking the picture, and when she saw it, she almost dropped the photo.

Mute was standing next to a female hedgehog with his arm around her, smiling. The girl had white and grey combat boots on and had long white pants with a white vest. Other than the color of her, being grey, and how she dressed, the girl looked exactly like Amy.

The pink hedgehog looked at Mute with shocked and saddened eyes, but the sniper just motioned to her to flip it over. On the back, written in pen was another message.

'Mute and Jessica: Partners and friends'

When Amy looked up, Mute was holding his head, almost as if in pain. It seemed like he was having some sort of flashback. She turned back to the picture of the two. Both of them seemed so happy, but now only one had survived a tragedy.

_How long has he been on his own? I can't imagine what I'd feel like if I lost Sonic…_

**Not a lot of action in this chapter, I know, but I needed to introduce one last OC in this story before I continue. Everything that has happened and everyone that I've introduced will play a part in the end.**

**Sad ending, huh?**

**Remember to vote and leave a review! It means a lot to me!**

**More to come…**


End file.
